The Red Rogue
by TheDarkRoze
Summary: There has been someone who has been saving people and nobody knows who she is. She appears and disappears out of know where. Some see a big red wolf like creature with her. The league are looking for her before the light. Its up to the young justice to find her before the light. bad summary. M for violence, torture, rape, and possibly mature in later chapters... or not ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Red Hero?**

Summary: There has been someone who has saved people and nobody knows who she is. She appears and disappears out of know where. Some see a big red wolf like creature with her. The league is looking for her before the light. It's up to the young justice to find her before the light.

Roze: god that's a horrible summary... oh well anyway hello I am Roze and this is my first fanfic so please don't judge

Wally: what are you up to?

Roze: nothing -innocent smile-

Wally:-sighs- just do the disclaimer

Roze: fine **I do not own young justice no mater how much I want to. **There happy -hmph-

Wally: yeah yeah just start the story

**BreaklineBreakline **

"sigh well this is boring... oh don't give me that look you know why we can't stay... no matter how much I want to... in a hotel... with a soft bed... and food...shut up..." a young red-haired girl said to the giant red wolf next to her. The two were an odd looking pair the girl had mid back fire like red hair that is in a messy ponytail. She wore black steeled toed boots that go mid calf and camouflage cargo pants. A green belly shirt and an oversize camouflage jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She had a black worn out messenger bag with a wolf howling a moon. She had green eyes and freckles that are scattered across her nose.

The wolf next to her was three-time the normal wolf size. His fur was red but few shades darker than the girl's hair. His eyes were a dark blue. He had a black spiked collar on his neck. He was curled around her as she lounged on him as she sulked. "well what do we do now we cant stay in this cave forever... hey Roy where should we go next?" she asked as she took out a map. She layed it on the ground and started to look for a place for them to go. "How about Miami is nice," a snort"...okay how about Mexico?" a shrug okay then let's go in the morning and till then lets rest first then will head there tomorrow. Night Roy." she said as she snuggled close and fell asleep instantly. Roy huffed and curled tighter around her and gently licked her forehead and layed his head down his last thought was 'goodnight wally'

**BreaklineBreakline**

The team was all ready for the mission that Batman had for them. "This mission is a search and find there is a girl who has saved people and then disappears with no trace as to finding her. Whenever we find her she always find a way to disappears. She is tricky and can get out of any situation. She likely dangerous so be careful. She travels with a wolf that is large and has red fire. He is likely dangerous so be on your guard." "why are we looking for her if she helps people. She seems to not do anything illegal so why are we after her?" asked robin who was looking at the picture of the hooded girl. She seemed familiar somehow yet he couldn't think of it.

"She has information that the light want. She even stole important files from Cadmus. The light want her for this information and now she is in hiding. We believe she is heading to Mexico." "Then why don't the league go get her then?" questioned Artemis. "We tried but her wolf tries to attack us then they disappear. The wolf is not normal it seemed it was on fire it also breathed fire before they disappeared. "'What it was on fire? How is that possible?" asked Conner confused. "We do not know which is why you have to be careful we don't know what the girl is capable of so be on your guard," said black canary. The teens nodded "so when do we start heading out?" Aqualad asked.

"Tomorrow for now go get some rest." Canary said as she and Batman left. "So what type of person do you think she I?" asked robin as he jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. "Who knows but she must be both smart and dumb if she stole Cadmus files. But that wolf she has does not seem normal so he could be dangerous." Artemis said as she sat next to him with a bowl of chips and salsa. "she might be a nice person," Megan said from the kitchen making dinner with Zatanna. Conner sat on the other side of robin and Kaldur sat beside him with a book in hand. "It doesn't matter the league want us to bring her here. But from what we learned she is dangerous so we should be on our guards." "I can't wait to meet her she managed to avoid Batman she seems like a fun person. Also no one can find out who she is she always wears that hood over her face." said robin looking excited.

"How did she manage to stay hidden for so long? It looks like she just goes wherever she wants... and why Mexico? What's there?" "Don't know," Robin said looking interested, "but she must have a reason for going there." robin said looking through a laptop that seem to come out of nowhere. Artemis rolled her eyes and stole the remote and changed the channel. She stopped at the news when something interesting came up. "Hey guys look at this looks like I found out what out girl was." she said as the team looked at the TV.

"_this afternoon a young boy fell of a bridge and was saved by a teenage girl with a giant red wolf. After the boy was safe the girl and wolf both disappeared and could not be found. The family of the boy have wished to say thank you to this savor. People have started calling this girl the red rogue. Is this a new hero or is this just another everyday person? Is the justice league going to do anything about this? stay tuned after this."_

"so now that we can call her the Red Rogue how do we know in what part of Mexico she is heading?" asked Artemis. "Don't know, but from what I've read from the reports she stays a week or so before she leaves so we have till then to find her." said robin looking through some files. " I suggest we do what canary said and rest we will deal with this tomorrow." kaldur said. They all agreed getting ready for tomorrow.

**BreaklineBreakline**

Wally yawned and stretched "morning roy let's get going." she said getting up and pulled her hood to cover half her face. Roy gave a big yawn and stretch before getting up to. He tilted his head in question as they started moving. "we should be in town in two hours if we keep heading straight," she explained knowing what he was asking. She jumped onto Roy's back and took out her laptop. "So the guy we're looking is named Jose Hernandez. He might be the one we are looking for... maybe... anyway we should hurry who knows when the justice league will come after us again." she said rolling her eyes at the justice league. Roy nodded and growled agreeing.

She kept typing away to find his location when a rustling was heard overhead. They tensed and looked up to find a familiar figure. Wally sighed as she put away her laptop. "You guys never give up do you. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to join you so leave us alone." wally said glaring at the dark figure. "well to bad for you they really want you whether you want to or not." the figure flipped down and got ready. "well then tell them Cheshire that will never happen see ya." wally said as ray took of at a speed almost as fast as flash. "Let the games begin wally." Cheshire said taking after her. "Let the games begin."

**BreaklineBreakline**

Roze: well what do you two think?

Roy: why am I a dog?

Roze: your not just a dog, you're a very special dog that will be revealed later.

Roy: hmph

Wally: why am I a girl?

Roze: because I said so, so shut up! Now then please review...Please...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Red Savior**

Roze: hello again glad some of you like this. This has some action and I am sorry if it's bad I am not good at doing action.

Roy:then why do it?

Roze: cuz I want to so shut up -smacks his head-

Roy: HEY!

Wally: knock it of and do the disclaimer

Roze:fine **I do not own young justice... yet**

Roy: I won't allow there will be chaos everywhere

Roze: that's what I am hoping. Anyway on with the story.

**BreaklineBreakline**

"How exactly are we supposed to find her in when she manages to lose the league especially the batman the greatest detective in the world?" said an unhappy Artemis as the flew invisible over somewhere over Mexico hoping to find her. They looked over six other parts and still no glimpse of the girl or wolf. The team was starting to get a little frustrated at this. They were getting tired and hungry.

"I don't know, but how about we take a small break and get something to eat. We can't keep looking if were hungry and tired." Aqualad said. They all agreed glad to take a break from searching endlessly for someone they might not find.

The team now dressed in casual clothes all went to a nearby restaurant. "So how long does she usually stay in town?" Megan asked robin who took out some fills. "Says here she usually stays three days then just leaves." "She just leaves that's it? What exactly is she doing?" asked Artemis looking out the window looking around for a chance the girl walks by. "Don't know but it's seems she's looking for something... I wonder what though." Robin answered looking thoughtful as their food arrived.

As they eat they just made light conversation will eating when the restaurant gave a little shake. The team just looked at each other. "What was that?" Zatanna asked. The restaurant gave another shake bigger when sounds of crashing came near by. The team looked out the window to see people running in fear. The shaking got bigger and the sound louder as the team got outside to look around for the noise. They saw nothing until a big shadow passed over head and crashed a few feet in front of them with a giant crash. When the dust cleared up there standing was the wolf that was supposed to be the girl they were looking for.

It got into a crouch ready to pounce when another shadow passed over and landed in front of the wolf. It was someone they did not know. A tan muscular man with spiky black hair, cold silver eyes, with scars littered all over his face. He wore a black shirt, leather vest, and loose black pants that had chains and random looking items. He wore a tooth necklace that looked sharp and deadly. A shotgun strapped to his back and holsters with guns. And finally a cowboy looking hat that was black.

He had a sadistic grin on his face as he grabbed one of his guns from his holster and got ready to fire. The wolf burst into flames with anger in his eyes. _'who is that he is going to kill him.' _asked Megan as they changed from their civies in the ally when everyone was gone. _' I know who he is that is Alec Sherman a bounty hunter that goes after anyone with the right price. He disappeared two years a go we thought he was dead.' _Robin said getting to jump in when a shot was fired and a bullet hole was between Alec's legs. They all looked to see the girl they were looking for covered in blood and holding her bleeding side on one side the other hand holding a gun.

" leave him alone Alec," " well well I thought you were busy with Cheshire," Alec said looking amused " I lost her a while ago. But that doesn't matter leave him alone Alec," she said still holding but not looking afraid and blank eyes "well then why don't y-," he was knocked down and held down with Roy growling in his face. "bad dog," was all he said when he kicked him on the side and knocked Roy off balanced and fell heavily on his side panting looking worn out. Alec was about to shot him when a Birdarang slammed into his gun and out of his hands.

He looked at the team just noticing they were there. " stay out of this you brats it has nothing to do with you so stay out of it," he said going to pick up his gun when a green arrow shot in front of him made him stop. "... well then if you want to play... so be it." he said the last part with a dark voice. He moved so fast they barley saw him pick up his gun. And barley had time to move as he started to fire at them. They all hid behind something as bullets shot past them. _'this guy is nuts. Did you see how fast he moved? No way he is human.' _said Artemis hiding behind a car with Megan. Superboy and Aqualad were hiding behind a different car and Robin had disappeared after he shot the birdarang and Zatanna went to help the red rogue. 'we have to stop him he seemed ready to kill them both,' Aqualad said waiting for an opening. He had two water swords ready and Artemis got ready to fire.

Familiar laugh was heard when a smoke bomb was thrown down. Alec coughed when the smoke covered him. _'huh this fills familiar,'_ he thought when he was kicked in the side he stumbled and turned ready to attack. A hit to the head and chest. He caught the next hit that was aimed to his stomach and twisted the arm a shout was heard. The smoke cleared up with Alec holding a squirming robin. He let go to dodge five arrows and a car that were shot at him. He growled angry at the annoying kids that were disturbing his hunt.

He raised his guns to fire when a growl behind him made him froze. He turned to see angry blue eyes and vicious teeth. _'...well he sure recovers fast...'_ he thought as the wolf open his mouth and breathed out fire. He jumped but was still slightly burned. He tsked as he dusted himself of. The team stared wide-eyed as his burns healed as if they were never there. "well then I guess it's time I got serious huh?" he said with a smirk. He closed his eyes and when he opened they were slitted and crimson.

**BreaklineBreakline**

The town was destroyed. The bounty hunter disappeared after the destruction was done. Miss Martian and Zatanna were lifting wreckage out of the way so trapped civilians could get out. Aqualad was putting out fires while Artemis helped injured to ambulances and lost children to their parents. Robin went searching for Superboy. Turns out that Alec had kryptonite knife and used it to knock him down. The Red Rogue and fire wolf disappeared during the fight. They were badly injured yet still managed to get away. Robin came back an hour of searching only to find nothing. He was worried for him he wasn't were they last saw him.

"Did you find Superboy?" asked a worried Megan who came flying over to see if he found him. " No I hope he is alright he was hit pretty hard after he was stabbed with that knife. But after I help here we should all go look together." said robin really worried for Superboy but knowing the knife didn't hit anywhere important so he should be fine. Aqualad came over after hearing what they said. "I have contacted the League and they are coming very soon. Let us hope that Superboy will be all right until then." the others nodded and hoped for the best for their missing teammate.

**BreaklineBreakline**

The first thing Conner felt was pain. His side felt like it was burning and his head felt like someone dropped a to of rocks on it. He heard a voice that he didn't really recognize he opened his eyes and his vision was fuzzy. He close his eyes and shook his head hoping to clear his head "Don't shake your head too much you have a concussion and you will only make it worse." the voice spoke he stopped his shaking to see who spoke. He open to see the night sky above him. He looked around and noticed the red rogue with her side covered in bandages. Her wolf curled around her with bandages on his side and neck sleeping with his head in her lap. Red rogue was typing on a laptop not even looking up from what she was doing. "...Where am I?" Conner asked as he looked at their surroundings. They were in a clearing with trees surrounding them with a pond that looks like it was shinning in the moonlight.

There was fireflies flying all around them. All in all it looked very beautiful and peaceful place. "We're somewhere in a forest near Florida." she stated still typing. She stopped and looked at him. Not that he could with the hood over her head. "why are we here we were in Mexico so how are we here?" Conner asked confused. " Roy brought us here so we could be safe. We found you bleeding under some rumble and couldn't leave you there. So we brought you along." "why?" "You tried to save us so we saved you it is only fare don't you think?" she said closing her laptop and putting it away. " so who are you I don't remember superman having a sidekick or a son." she said facing him. He looked at her in surprised at that. " I am his clone," Conner said glaring at the ground. " ah so a cadmus project huh. Why am I not to surprised about that..." even though he can't see her face he can tell she's rolling her eyes. " so I am guessing the boyscout isn't taking this well," " how did y-" " he just seemed the type. Look I am not going to say give him time or anything like that. But maybe it's time to give up on him he is nothing but an ass and you know it right Conner?" she said with a smile. Conner just looked surprise and like he didn't know how to respond.

"ho-how did you know my name?" he stammered not remembering telling her his name. "Let's just say that I know some things I shouldn't." she said turning away petting Roy on the head. He open one eye to look at and raised his head to lick her cheek before curling tighter around her and falling back asleep. "You two seem close," Conner said after watching the act of affection for each other. "Because Roy is all I have and I'm all Roy has." she said with a sad look on her half face. "...Can I ask you something?" "...Sure..." "What's your name?"

"... why do you want to know that?" " well you somehow know my name so can I know yours?" she stared at him. She sighed and took of her hood, "fine my name is wally west and my friend's name is Roy Harper nice to meet you." she said. Conner was shocked she took her hood off before he smiled. She smiled back and said, " hey Conner you and me have a lot in common you know." "why's that?" Conner said looking confused. "because we are both from cadmus."

**BreaklineBreakline**

Roze: well I finished hope you like this chapter

Wally: that was a lame fight

Roze: I said I wasn't any good at it

Roy: you still could have done better

Roze: then you write it then! Sheesh... you two are so whinny... Stronger123 I am glad that you like it and I don't really know how the beta reader thing works so I don't know... but I am always open to suggestions so. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Finding what's lost**

**Roze:** alright next chapter hope you all like this one.

**Roy:** if they still read this anyway -**Whack!**- ow!

**Roze:** shut up and do the disclaimer I am tired and in a bad mood

**Roy:** since when?

**Roze:** since you came in... now do the disclaimer before I bring out my hammer!

**Roy:** fine fine **Roze does not own young justice or me**

**Roze:** how do you know?

**Roy:** because I'm still sane now start the story already would ya

**Roze:** fine

**BreaklineBreakline**

After the Justice League arrived the mentors went to the team to make sure they were all right as the rest went to help the civilians. Robin had a bruised arm from being twisted and a cut on the temple from almost getting cut by a knife. A few more scraps and bruises and three cracked rib from a kick to the chest. Megan had burn marks from when Fire Wolf started throwing fire balls and they had burned her for being in the way but luckily it only grazed her arm and leg. She had cuts from dodging bullets and was a little wobbly from a blow to the head. Zatanna had a bruise on the head from a kick to the head and a hand shaped bruise on her neck from being grabbed by the neck and would have been strangled if Red Rogue hadn't tackled him off of her.

Kaldur had burn marks on his arms and torso from being in the way of another one of Fire Wolf's fire balls and a broken arm from being smashed by steel lined boots. Artemis had two cracked ribs, one broken rib and a dislocated shoulder from being yanked back. Her back was bruise from when he stomped on her when she was down. They were tired and worried for their missing friend and worried for Red Rogue who looked more injured than all of them before the fight. She managed to hold on her own like she wasn't even injured but eventually collapsed. That's when Fire Wolf stopped his attacks and abandoned the fight. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and ran off.

Alec fought with them for a few minutes before throwing a bomb near the team. They toke cover and used that to escape. They couldn't find him afterwords and went to help the civilians from the rumble. So now the team were sore, tired, worried, and angry. " I want all of you to get to the mountain to get medical attention then I want a full description of what happen here," Batman said in a voice that said there was to be no argument. The team to tired to argue just nodded before going to the Bioship and heading back to the mountain. " well that went well," Artemis said with sarcasm dripping with each word. "at least no one got hurt." Megan said quietly trying to keep focus and not crash them in a building. "Yes and we should be glad to have gotten away with only minor injuries. Something tells me that he could have killed us if he wanted to." Kaldur said looking a little dazed. " right now we should go back to the mountain and rest like Batman said to. Let's only hope they can find Conner." they gave each other worried glances.

**BreaklineBreakline**

After the shock of hearing where she was from he started questioning "How did you get there? Why were you there? How long? Wh-" "Whoa slow down one question at a time." she said holding up a hand so he would stop. "so many questions. How about we make a deal you answer my questions and I will answer yours. Deal?" she said smiling at him that clearly says I-know-everything-but-will-ask-anyway.

He just blinked before nodding in agreement. "Good. Now I will start, how long have you been with the team of yours?" she asked tilting her head in curiosity. "... about six months I think." he answered truthfully figuring if he told the truth so would she. "Okay now it's your turn to ask a question," "... ok how did you get into CADMUS?" he tensed when he saw her eyes grow cold and dark. "... I got there because my dad sold me to them." she answered with venom on each word before she looked at him cheerfully, "oh well his lost right?" she asked clearly not caring for an answer. "Wha-What?!" "sorry but it's my turn. Where did you get your name?"

He sighed when he realized that she was clearly not going to answer before he did, "a friend gave it to me. Now what do you mean your dad sold you?" " Some men came one day and gave my dad a bag of money before dragging me away to a van that was outside. I was only five and had no idea at the time... but he got what he deserved when they shot him anyway... oh well it's not like I cared about him so it doesn't matter to me. Anyway next question what do you like to do on your spare time?" she asked a shocked Conner who just stared at her she waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"..." she sighed when he just stared at her. "... yes my dad sold me to CADMUS and I went there without a choice. But that doesn't mean that I was going to stay and be their experiment. I am guessing you want the whole story right?" all she got was a nod. "all right then..."

**BreaklineBreakline**

_Flashback, (it's about to get sad... we'll need ice cream! -runs off-)_

_Wally was just laying on her bed trying to sleep through the yelling from downstairs. Her parents have fought a lot more lately and her dad has gotten rougher when he hits her. She tried drowning out the noise by covering her head with her pillow. She had tears in her eyes when there was a crash and the voices got even louder._

_'why won't they stop...'she thought to herself. 'why won't they stop fighting? Why?' questions without answers running through her mind. She curled into herself. They yelling kept going when she heard her mother scream and a gunshot. Her heart stopped when there was a thud. All was silent then a knock on the door was heard. She hid under her bed afraid. There were foot steps going up the stairs and headed to her room._

_She covered her mouth afraid they might find her. The door opened and all she saw were her dad's shoes. She he walked around the room and looked in the closet like he was looking for something. He came to her bed and before grabbing her from underneath. She screamed when she was dragged out. He carried her downstairs and she saw her mother's body on the floor covered in blood. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried as she reached out for her hoping her mother would come save her from her father like she always did before._

_She kept crying over and over for her mother as she was brought outside. Outside were men she didn't recognize. They stood in front of a white van and one of them held a bag. "is this her?" the one with the bag asked. "Yes now where's my money?" he said angry as Wally kept struggling to get out of his grip. He handed her over and took the bag with greedy hands. He opened it but was angry when he realized it was empty. "what's the big idea we had a deal," he shut up when there was a gun to his face. "deals off," the last thing she saw was her father getting shot before it went all black._

_End flashback (-eating ice cream- poor Wally... good ice cream though)_

**BreaklineBreakline**

"and that is how I got to CADMUS pretty great story huh?" she said like it was no big deal. Conner just stared at her wondering how she could wave it of like it was nothing to her. She saw his look and sighed. "look I know I should be traumatized or whatever... but lately I had more important things in mind to worry about that kind of thing. And it's not like I'm not sad I mean I loved my mother she was the only one who truly loved me and took care of me. Not like my father anyway... but my mom wouldn't appreciate me suffering my whole life so I try to be strong and move on. Also I have Roy so I'm not lonely and I always have someone to talk to so..." she trailed off as she started to pet Roy's head again with distant eyes staring off.

Conner was about to say something when she shook her head and gave a forced smile. " why don't we get some sleep. We have somewhere to be and if we stay up all night we will never reach there in time." she said before curling into Roy and resting her head on his neck before closing her eyes. Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer he laid down and closed his eyes hoping for more answers tomorrow.

_Next morning_

Conner woke to the sound of Wally yelling at him to get up so they could go. He felt better than the first time he woke up. He was still a little dazed but cleared up faster than the first time. He stood up and stretched glad that his side is no longer hurting. He looked at Wally and saw she was wearing the uniform the hologram pictured showed.

She was wearing a black bikini like top with a wolf head on the right cup. A leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and it looked worn out. She had a black skirt that had a few rips and a few chains. There was a Crimson utility belt with a wolf buckle. She had red and black stripped leggings that had a few tears on them. Her boots were the same and there was leather biker gloves. Her hair was loose and went to her waist and there was a crimson domino mask on her face. Finally her bag was still there but seemed to look brand new instead of worn out.

She looked at him with a cheeky smile. "Come on get up! We have to go we're missing daylight," she said as she threw a candy bar at him, "eat up you're going to need it," was all she said as she headed to Roy. Roy was wearing some type of armor that he is familiar with (use your imaginations I don't feel like describing it...) and had a saddle to it. She hoped on the saddle and looked at him. "Come on I don't have all day," he got on behind her. "let's go and hold on this is going to be a hell of a ride," with that they took off.

**BreaklineBreakline**

**Roze:**there done sorry it took so long hope you enjoy

**Wally:**what took you so long?

**Roze:**life is being a bitch and I think it really hates me so... -murderous thoughts-

**Roy:** please review so Roze can feel better... and so she doesn't kill us...


	4. not a chapter

Hello everyone I have some bad news I am putting the Red Rogue on Hiatus for awhile. I am not stopping the story I just have a bit of writers block and will not continue until I get some ideas. Until then I will be working on some other stories until this writers block goes away. Sorry :(


End file.
